1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable chair primarily for paraplegics and quadriplegics in which many elements of the chair can be adjusted to suit the user.
2. State of the Art
The prior art teaches many adjustable chairs. For example, Walton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,055 (1987) teaches a chair with vertically adjustable seat and back portions. Kvalheim, U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,584 (1988) reaches a pivoting foot rest for a chair. Tholkes U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,852 (1991) has a chair and tray. An adjustable leg pad moves toward and away from the person's knees. The tray is not adjustable vertically and horizontally, but it pivots. Mars U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,676 (1991), which states that it is useful for those with back injuries, teaches a chair with many adjustments. Last, Foster U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,121 (1992) shows a chair with a back rest supported by an adjustable arm.